Eu te amo Lupin e Tonks NC
by Day Pereira
Summary: Uma short fic que relata alguns momentos desse casal maravilhoso que infelizmente teve um trágico fim...
1. Chapter 1

Em breve...

Short Fic – Eu te amo - Lupin e Tonks

Por Tonks…

Já estava tarde. Muito tarde. O tic tac do relógio na parede da sala a irritava demais. Era como se repetisse: ele não vai voltar, ele não vai voltar, ele não vai voltar... Ela pegou a varinha e mirou no relógio, em segundos não havia mais tic tac do relógio. Nem relógio.

- Ele vai voltar... Ele vai voltar...

Por Lupin…

Caminhava com passos decididos para um destino incerto. Não era incerto. Sabia muito bem para onde estava indo. As palavras de Harry ainda martelavam na sua cabeça...

Teria esse direito? Porque era tão difícil entender que podia ser feliz? Porque era difícil entender que Tonks poderia lhe fazer? Porque não aceitar essa oportunidade... Ser feliz!!!

Por Teddy…

Olhou-se no espelho. Não era a mulher mais bonita no momento. Pelo menos não se sentia. Seus pés estavam inchados, a barriga parecia que ia explodir a qualquer hora, seu rosto demonstrava as noites mal dormidas. Seu cabelo estava na cor natural, castanho. Sabia que ele gostava, então os deixa assim, também não estava disposta a mudanças de cor...

- Ei... Mamãe tá aqui! – Preferiu não saber o sexo do bebê, mas sua intuição dizia que era um menino. Um menino! Como seria ser mãe de um menino, ou melhor, como seria ser mãe? Será que iria dar conta? Seria uma boa mãe? Ultimamente pensava muito nisso... Tinha uma preocupação infundada, uma angústia, um medo terrível de não ver seu filho crescer...

ATENÇÃO - ESSA FIC CONTÉM NC

LEIAM TAMBÉM MINHAS OUTRAS FICS

A INCRIVEL FORÇA DO AMOR

DOCES MOMENTOS


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu te amo**

**Por Tonks**

Já estava tarde. Muito tarde. O tic tac do relógio na parede da sala a irritava demais. Era como se repetisse: ele não vai voltar, ele não vai voltar, ele não vai voltar... Ela pegou a varinha e mirou no relógio, em segundos não havia mais tic tac do relógio. Nem relógio.

- Ele vai voltar... Ele vai voltar...

Ela fechou as cortinas da janela e se jogou no sofá. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar. Deu um longo suspiro, se abraçou a almofada.

- Remo! Por que é tão difícil... – Ainda abraçada na almofada, se deitou no sofá, sentiu as lágrimas rolarem sob o seu rosto.

"- Ninfadora, minha filha que comportamento é esse!? Por favor, deixe seu cabelo de uma cor decente... O que o moço, amigo de Sirius, vai pensar?"

Ouviu ao longe a voz da mãe. Foi a primeira vez que viu Remo. Ele havia ido à casa de seus pais com Sirius, ela devia ter uns seis ou sete anos. Lembra das palavras dele, do tom da sua voz como se fosse hoje.

"- Esta lindo com essa cor... Rosa chiclete é a minha cor preferida..." Ele sorriu para ela e passou as mãos nos seus cabelos rosa chiclete. Ela deu um sorriso tímido e adotou essa cor para os cabelos a partir de então.

- Remo! – Ainda encolhida no sofá... Outra cena se formou na sua cabeça.

"- Remo, lembra da minha prima, Ninfadora Tonks? Agora ela é auror!" Sirius a apresentou a Remo quando a Ordem da Fênix voltou a se reunir.

"- Tonks, por Favor! – lamuriou - Esse nome é terrível!" O sorriso discreto de Remo era o mais lindo que já viu. Sentiu um frio na barriga e ficou realmente embaraçada quando percebeu que ele estava olhando-a.

Ela sentou-se no sofá, teve a nítida sensação que ouviu algum barulho na porta. Esperou alguns segundos. Nada. Ele não voltou.

Não havia mais o tic tac do relógio – nem o próprio - mas agora ela não sabia que horas eram. Foi até a cozinha, pegou uma maçã e voltou para a sala, para o sofá, ficaria ali até ele voltar. E quando ele voltasse, ah....

- Remo John Lupin... Você vai ouvir! Onde já se viu me deixar sozinha nesse estado? – Ela mordeu com vontade a maçã, como se fosse o rabo de seu lobo.

"-Tonks..."

"- Ham... Lupin..."

"- Er... sozinha? Onde esta o Sirius?"

"- Não sei... acho que deu uma escapada. Sabe é difícil para ele ficar escondido aqui..."

"- Sei... Deve ser difícil para você também... Ficar de babá do Sirius não é fácil!"

Ele sorriu, foi a primeira vez que o viu mais relaxado, seus olhos se encontraram, ele tocou de leve a sua mão, ela incentivou a manter o contato e acariciou seu rosto.

Foram se aproximando, sentia a respiração dele próxima a seu rosto. Os lábios dele estavam a milímetros dos dela... Ele se afastou de repente... Sirius estava parado olhando divertido para os dois.

"- Desculpe!" Remo se levantou e saiu rápido da sala.

Um sorriso bobo brota no rosto dela. Ela morde novamente a maçã. Caminha até a porta, a abre, da uma olhada rápida na rua. Ninguém, nenhum vulto... Dá mais uma olhada e volta para dentro da casa.

- Remo... Você não vai me deixar sozinha né!? – Foi até o portarretrato e ficou olhando a foto dos dois no dia do casamento deles.

"- Isso não tá certo! Eu e você, não é certo!"

"- Porque você é tão certinho? Vamos aproveitar o momento...". Ela sentou no seu colo, passou as mãos calmamente pelos seus cabelos. "Remo, eu amo você e eu sei que você me ama... Porque a gente não pode ficar juntos?"

"- Eu... eu te amo, nunca me senti assim com ninguém. Mas eu... Eu... eu sou mais velho que você..." Ele acariciava seu rosto delicado, tinha vontade de beijá-la, de nunca mais deixá-la sair de perto dele. Mas isso não era certo. Ela tinha que entender.

"- Isso não é importante... Você não é tão mais velho que eu, esse não é um bom argumento..."

Ela se acomodou melhor no colo dele e beijou a sua testa, depois os olhos, a pontinha do nariz, o queixo e, finalmente, os lábios macios dele. Ele retribuiu o beijo com intensidade. A puxou para mais perto do corpo dele, podia sentir seu coração bater. Ousou um contato maior. Deixou que suas mãos levantassem um pouco a blusa dela e pode sentir que ela ficou toda arrepiada ao sentir seu toque.

Ela se separou de seus lábios e pegou a sua mão. O guiou até a escada. Ele parou ao entender suas intenções.

"- Não! Não podemos."

"- Podemos sim... Ninguém vai sentir a nossa ausência por algumas horas. E, eu sei que você quer, não negue!" Ele não teve argumentos contra ela. Suas pernas não obedeciam a sua cabeça, a seguiu até o quarto que estava ocupando no andar de cima do Largo Grimmauld...

As cenas se dissolvem como fumaça... Ela se deitou no sofá, conjurou uma manta. A noite estava fria. Olhou a lareira. Pensou em acender o fogo. Não. Ele poderia usar a lareira para voltar... De repente o rosto tenso dele se formou novamente a sua frente...

"- Eu sou um lobisomem... Você não entende!"

"- E eu sou uma metamorfoga! Posso me transformar no que você quiser! Além do que, eu entendo que eu te amo!" Ela se aproximou dele, passou as mãos em seus cabelos, depois começou a tirar a roupa lentamente. Pode perceber que a respiração dele estava alterada. Mas um barulho no andar de baixo quebrou o encanto... Ele saiu correndo, deixando ela ali parada... Suspirou... E voltou a vestir a sua roupa.

- Ele é o meu menino... Tão carente, tão sensível... - Ela fala se aninhando mais no sofá.

As imagens de uma noite chuvosa, meses atrás vieram a sua mente...

As batidas eram insistentes na porta do apartamento que ela morava... Estava dormindo... Devia estar com uma aparência terrível, seus cabelos na cor natural, castanhos... Mas seu rosto se iluminou quando abriu a porta viu os olhos daquele homem, do seu homem todo molhado de chuva...

"- Remo... entre, rápido, por Merlin, você tá todo molhado!" Ela conjurou uma toalha e deu para ele se secar. Ficou ali parada olhando ele. Remo ainda tinha as feições de menino, sentiu a necessidade de protegê-lo, amá-lo, cuidar dele...

"- Vou preparar um chocolate quente para você!"

Ela foi em direção a cozinha, ele ficou observando-a de longe... Ele pensava que não merecia tanto... Mas o que estava fazendo ali afinal??? A seguiu até a cozinha, parou atrás dela, com delicadeza a fazela encará-lo. Sua mão forte e áspera segurou seu queixo... E a beijou. A beijou com ternura... Encostou sua testa na dela e ficou assim por vários minutos... Não podia fugir, a amava mais que tudo nessa vida, sabia que não era certo, mas a amava... A amava muito... Precisava sentir o seu calor, o seu perfume... Precisa dela para viver!

Lágrimas escorriam sob o rosto dela... Ele beijou as lágrimas... Não disseram uma palavra, não precisava, seus corpos, seus gestos falavam por ambos... Ele a abraçou com tanta força e voltou a beijá-la. O beijo agora era mais urgente, apaixonado...

Ele se perdeu naqueles lábios... Apoderou-se daquela boca.. A beijou com uma fome que nem sabia que sentia... Ela retribui o beijo com a mesma intensidade... O apertou mais contra o seu corpo... Não iria deixá-lo fugir agora.

Cambaleando, ela a encostou na parede fria da cozinha... Só sentia o calor que o corpo dela emanava... Ela estava completamente fora de si, começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, ele não mostrou nenhuma resistência, então começou a beijar aquele peito másculo... Ela gemeu baixo quando sentiu a mão dele por debaixo da blusa do pijama...

Todas as resistências foram quebradas... Foram escorregando até ao chão... Nem se importaram do chão estar frio... Ele se livrou da camisa e ela, prontamente, levantou os braços para que ele tirasse a blusa dela... Depois as outras peças de roupa voaram, jogadas ao esmo... Voltaram a se beijar, se acariciar... Precisavam saciar o desejo que existia ali.

Foi tudo muito rápido, mas foi muito intenso, muito profundo... Único! Foi um momento único, ímpar para ambos... Uma explosão de prazer... Ela sufocou um grito de prazer quando sentiu o peso do corpo dele sob o seu, quando sentiu que nunca havia sentido algo parecido antes... Acariciou seus cabelos molhados e procurou seus olhos...

"- Por Merlin, Ninfadora... o que fizemos..."

"- Nos amamos... só isso, nos amamos... e foi maravilhoso!" Ela procurou novamente os lábios dele e ficaram ali abraçados no chão frio da cozinha...

Voltou para a solidão daquele mesmo apartamento de meses atrás. Aninhou-se mais no sofá.

Ouviu um barulho de chave sendo colocada na fechadura. Agora ela não estava enganada, sentou rapidamente no sofá, e esperou a porta se abrir.

- Oi! - Ele falou sem encará-la. - Você devia estar dormindo!

- Onde você estava? - Ela tentava parecer furiosa, mas na verdade estava aliviada porque ele voltou. - Remo eu fiquei preocupada, fiquei imaginando um monte de bobagens... Quase sai atrás de você...

- Eu não queria que você se preocupasse... - Ele sentou de cabeça baixa ao lado dela no sofá. - Eu só fiquei assustado.

- Você acha que eu não fiquei? Droga! - Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas ele segurou a sua mão e pela primeira vez naquela noite lhe olhou nos olhos. Os cabelos dela passaram para um vermelho intenso.

- Eu te amo! - As palavras saíram sem planejar. - Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Foi por isso que voltei... Porque te amo e vou estar do seu lado!

- Eu te amo, você sabe... - Ela segurou o rosto dele – os cabelos já rosas novamente. - Só não me deixa assim de novo? Você sabe que no meu estado atual não é muito bom ficar nervosa.

Ele riu e a puxou para um beijo doce e a inclinou delicadamente sob as almofadas do sofá.

N/A: Espero que gostem dessa short fic, ela está organizada em três capítulos e trás alguns momentos na vida desse casal maravilhoso que infelizmente teve um fim tão triste... Agradeço a todos que lerem e que comentarem... Também agradeço a Alessandra, que betou a fic para mim ( a N/B vem no último capítulo ok!), Carolz e a Anny que estavam a par desse projeto há um certo tempo e estão sempre me apoiando... Um beijo especial para a Liv Stoker e Anggie espero que gostem. Próximo capítulo na próxima semana.

Beijos

Daiana


	3. Chapter 3

**Por Lupin**

Caminhava com passos decididos para um destino incerto. Não era incerto. Sabia muito bem para onde estava indo. As palavras de Harry ainda martelavam na sua cabeça...

Teria esse direito? Porque era tão difícil entender que podia ser feliz? Porque era difícil entender que Tonks poderia lhe fazer? Porque não aceitar essa oportunidade... Ser feliz!!!

"- Ela é uma menina Sirius". Lembra de suas próprias palavras quando Sirius notou seu interesse por Tonks. Tentava se enganar.

"- Você sabe, eu nunca poderia fazer alguém feliz!" Sirius abriu a boca para argumentar ao contrário, mas se calou e lhe deu as costas. Estavam no Largo Grimmauld, a Ordem da Fênix estava novamente reunida.

Ela estava lá. Linda, maravilhosa com seus cabelos rosa chiclete.

Lembrou da menina, da mulher... Do gosto de sua boca, da maciez da sua pele, do seu cheiro, do tom da sua voz, da sua risada... Das lágrimas que escorriam do seu rosto quando lhe contou...

Sentou em um banco, em uma praça, perto do apartamento onde moravam. Já era tarde, ela devia estar preocupada. Ele sabia que devia voltar. Não podia deixá-la tensa, não agora... Era uma loucura, tudo foi uma loucura... Jamais devia ter cedido aos encantos de Ninfadora. O casamento foi um erro...

Será? A quem estava enganando, esses últimos meses haviam sido os mais felizes da sua vida... Desde aquela noite chuvosa que agindo por impulso adentrou no apartamento dela e se amaram na cozinha.

Fechou os olhos e a viu sorrindo feliz em seus braços...

"- Eu não devia estar aqui!" – Ele falou beijando o ombro desnudo de Tonks." – Preciso falar com todos, saber como vamos tirar Harry da casa dos tios trouxas dele".

"- É a nossa lua de mel"! – Ela falou manhosa, aninhando-se no peito dele e brincando com a aliança em seu dedo. "– Tenho certeza que todos entenderão a nossa ausência por dois dias..."

"- Dora... "– Seu sorriso cativante fez com que toda sua resistência fosse embora. "– Não é errado estarmos tão felizes enquanto tem uma guerra lá fora?"

"- Merecemos ser felizes... "– Ela deslizou as mãos sobre seu peito e procurou seus lábios para mais um beijo.

"- Dora... Precisamos sair daqui, temos uma reunião da Ordem" – Ela colocou o dedo em sua boca, em um gesto de silêncio.

"- Eles sobreviverão sem nós... "– Ver ela ali tão apaixonada, tão feliz era um bom argumento para esquecer o que estava acontecendo fora daquele apartamento

Lembrou do dia de seu casamento... Foi uma cerimônia simples, intima na casa dos pais dela. Somente os Weasley's e Moody, estavam presentes além dos pais dela e do celebrante oficial do Ministério. Moody foi o seu padrinho, se Sirius estivesse ali seria ele, que sempre lhe deu força para embarcar nessa aventura. Gina foi a madrinha de Ninfadora, apesar de estar visivelmente triste por causa de Harry, mantinha um ar decidido e orgulhoso. Aquela menina era a mulher certa para estar ao lado de Harry; lembrava Lilian. Não era um bom conselheiro quando se tratava de amor e relacionamentos, mas teria uma conversa seria com Harry sobre ela.

Ninfadora estava linda em seu vestido perolado, com os cabelos castanhos (a seu pedido), pois gostava dela assim, sem nenhuma transformação. Estava tão feliz... Tão radiante... Também estava feliz, mas pensamentos nebulosos insistiam em pertubá-lo. Talvez não devesse ter se deixado levar por essa paixão, não deveriam ter casado, como seria quando chegasse a lua cheia? Mas era só encontrar os olhos dela que esses pensamentos evaporavam.

A noite tinha um vento gelado. Devia entrar. Caminhou até a porta do apartamento dela, agora seu também! Afinal, dividiam esse lugar há alguns meses. Tocou de leve a maçaneta. Ficou parado, estático... Não podia e não devia expô-la a sua maldição. Não agora... Devia protegê-la...

"- Sai daqui! Deixe-me sozinho!" Estava andando em círculos no quarto deles. Havia trancado a porta, mais sabia que nada o impediria de sair daquele quarto. Tinha medo por ela. "- Droga! Preciso conseguir novamente a maldita poção..."

"Remo..." A voz dela o acalmava. Sentia seu corpo se transformando. Agachou-se em um canto do quarto. Talvez se ficasse ali, quieto, o maior tempo possível, o caos não fosse tão grande... Mas não iria aguentar por muito tempo. A janela! Podia fugir para algum lugar onde não fosse um risco para ninguém, mas depois voltaria, e no mês seguinte faria o mesmo, e o mesmo... Para sempre! Isso não era vida! Mas era a única que tinha!

Decidido se levantou e foi em direção a janela. Já estava pronto para pular quando um estrondo abriu a porta...

"- Precisa de um feitiço mais forte para me impedir ficar longe de você... "– Ela falou divertida. Cordas invisíveis foram amarradas no seu corpo.

"- Levicorpus..." – Seu corpo flutuou até a cama. As cordas não impediam de se debater, de tentar de soltar. "- Eu estou aqui, e aqui eu vou ficar... Eu não tenho medo porque eu amo você... eu amo você..."

Como um mantra ela repetiu essas palavras a noite toda... Se era magia, truque, encantamento, não sabia. Mas sabia que dava certo, o efeito calmante era inquestionável... Parou de se debater, as dores que sentia era suportáveis, não tinha medo de atacá-la, seu corpo aos poucos foi se acalmando e quando deu por si já havia amanhecido.

Voltou a sentar no banco da praça. Essa cena voltou a se repetir outras vezes. Não sabia explicar, mas a voz dela fazia com que as noites de lua cheia fossem diferentes. Intimamente, ansiava por essas noites como nunca imaginou que faria. Gostava de ouvi-la dizendo que o amava. Voltou a usar a poção, mas sempre repetiam o ritual... Precisa dela ao seu lado para ter forças... Mas também tinha medo de algum dia perder o controle, machucá-la...

A noite estava cada vez mais gelada. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo. O gesto nervoso se repetiu novamente... Estava impaciente, caminhou de um lado ao outro na praça. Viu um casal trouxa namorando no portão. Sentiu inveja. Só queria uma vida tranquila como a do casal... No outro lado da praça, outro casal chegava em casa. Reparou que o homem saiu do carro e rapidamente deu a volta para abrir a porta para a mulher. Depois tirou do carro um bebê, bem agasalhado, o acomodou em seu colo, como se o protegesse, beijou a sua cabecinha, a mulher os esperava na porta, mesmo de longe podia ver que ela sorria, deve ter falado algumas palavras de carinho, pois em seguida o beijou no rosto... Eles entraram...

Eles eram felizes. Já tinha reparado nos vizinhos antes. Um dia os encontraram naquela mesma praça. O homem brincava no balanço com o menino e a mulher observava a cena encantada. Viu o brilho nos olhos de Ninfadora contemplando a cena e imaginou o que passava na cabeça dela.

"– Dora, nós não podemos!" Não era só o fato de ser um lobisomem. Estavam em uma guerra. Isso seria irresponsabilidade demais. Ela não falou nada. Não gostava quando ela não discutia, não tentava argumentar...

Ela não falou no assunto e ele achou que ela havia esquecido. Tinham outros problemas para pensar. Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam sumido logo após o ataque à Toca no casamento de Gui e Fleur. Sabia que eles tinham uma missão dada por Dumbledore, tinha uma vaga ideia do que podia ser...

O encontro mais cedo com os meninos, o fezele ter certeza do que Dumbledore pediu... Eles não iriam dizer, mas ele tinha certeza que era a história das horcruxes. Sabia pouco, mas o suficiente para ter certeza que era arriscado... Estavam vivendo uma época insegura.

De repente sentiu o gosto dos lábios dela. Olhou para todos os lados, espantado. Ela não estava ali, mas tinha sido tão real. Deslizou os dedos sob seus lábios, sentia o gosto dela...

"- Hum, você tá gelado!" – Ela sussurrou no seu ouvido. "Vem cá, quero te esquentar!"

"- Você disse que tinha algo importante para me falar!" – Não interrompeu o carinho, ao contrário puxou ela para mais perto dele, roçou a barba por fazer em sua pele delicada, foi abrindo devagar o zíper da jaqueta dela. Ela estava diferente, linda... Com os cabelos castanhos, como ele gostava...

"– Depois..." - Ela falou ofegante, já se encaminhando para a cama. Ele fez com que ela sentasse na cama e começou a tirar as botas que ela usava, depois ficou de joelho no chão, na beirada da cama. Ninfadora desabotoou calmamente a camisa que usava, ficando só com um sutiã de renda negra. Ele tirou a saia dela e ficou admirando. Estava somente de lingerie e meias, o corpo era perfeito; os seios, que não eram muito grandes, estavam aumentados; a coxas roliças, a barriga lisinha, a pele macia e cheirosa.

"– Eu acho que você tá muito vestido..." - Ela se levantou e começou a despi-lo vagarosamente, como se saboreasse cada parte do seu corpo. Depois ficou nas pontas do pé para beijar a testa, os olhos, o nariz, a bochecha e finalmente a boca. Remo a segurou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, ela enfiou os dedos pelos seus cabelos desalinhados. Desceu da boca para pescoço dela. Beijou-a de forma possessiva, violenta, abriu o sutiã e acariciou de forma agressiva os seios dela, deixando marcas vermelhas. Ninfadora gemeu alto ao sentir as mãos possessivas de Remo em seu corpo, sua barba por fazer roçando em sua pele...

"- Vem..." - Ela o puxou para a cama e ele capturou seus lábios para mais um beijo urgente, possessivo. Ela arranhava suas costas sem piedade, suas unhas deixavam marcas, não tão profundas como algumas cicatrizes que ele tinha...

Ela deitou-se e, antes de deitar ao lado dela, arrancou o que restava de sua roupa. Acomodou ao seu lado, beijando seu pescoço, descendo pelos ombros, seios, barriga... Ela se contorcia ao sentir os lábios úmidos dele sobre sua pele, ao sentir o roçar da barba... Até que ele alcançou a sua intimidade e a acariciou com paixão, tirando vagarosamente a minúscula calcinha de renda preta e as meias que ela ainda usava... Ela levantou os quadris, pronta para recebê-lo...

Ela estava pronta para ele, úmida, ofegante... Pronta para alcançar o auge do prazer. Ele se afastou e a contemplou por alguns segundos, ela tinha os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, a respiração errática... Então ele se acomodou sobre aquele corpo que era só seu e a abraçou com força... Então a possuiu com força e fazendo gemer e suspirar alto...

"- Eu quero você em mim!"

"– E eu quero estar em você..."

Começaram a mover-se lentamente... Mas depois foi aumentando o ritmo... Ela mordia os lábios e fechava fortemente os olhos enquanto ele intensificava as investidas sobre ela... Ele se ergueu em um impulso a trazendo junto e a apertando fortemente junto ao seu corpo e depois caíram novamente na cama, convulsionando de prazer... Ninfadora não demorou muito e perdeu a coordenação de seus movimentos e também alcançou um prazer longo e explosivo...

Ela tinha um sorriso tranquilizador nos lábios, ele rolou para o lado e ficaram frente a frente, se olhando, se contemplando...

"- Eu estou grávida!" - Ela falou depois de minutos de silêncio, ainda sorrindo e beijando levemente seus lábios.

Respirou fundo e olhou para a janela do apartamento deles, viu uma luz. Ela devia estar acordada, o esperando. Ele devia voltar. Lembrou das lágrimas dela quando ele disse que não seria bom ter o bebê, da discussão que veio depois, e dela dizendo que se ele quisesse podia ir embora, que ela cuidaria sozinha daquela criança.

- Merlin! O que foi que eu fiz! – Como pode dizer aquilo para ela, como pude renegar seu filho, um pedacinho seu.

Levantou-se e com passos decididos foi em direção apartamento. Queria aquela criança, queria estar do lado dela, queria abraçar com todas as forças aquela oportunidade que a vida estava lhe dando. E mesmo que ela dissesse que era melhor ele ir embora, ele não iria. Iria ser um bom pai e um bom marido... O melhor!

- Oi! – Abriu a porta e falou sem encará-la. - Você devia estar dormindo!

- Onde você estava? – Sentiu um certo rancor na voz dela, uma mistura de alivio e raiva. - Remo eu fiquei preocupada, fiquei imaginando um monte de bobagens... Quase sai atrás de você...

- Eu não queria que você se preocupasse... - Ele sentou de cabeça baixa ao lado dela no sofá, evitava olhá-la nos olhos. - Eu só fiquei assustado.

- Você acha que eu não fiquei? Droga! – Ele não deixou ela se levantar, segurou a sua mão e pela primeira vez naquela noite lhe olhou nos olhos.

- Eu te amo! - As palavras saíram sem planejar. - Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Foi por isso que voltei... Porque te amo e vou estar do seu lado!

- Eu te amo, você sabe... - Ele segurou o rosto dele. - Só não me deixa assim de novo? Você sabe que no meu estado atual não é muito bom ficar nervosa.

Ele riu e a puxou para um beijo doce e a inclinou delicadamente sob as almofadas do sofá. O beijo foi calmo, doce, saudoso, reconciliador... Mas logo ela se soltou e se aninhou no seu peito.

- Onde você estava? Tá com fome?

- Eu fui ver o Harry, Rony e Hermione... – Achou melhor não comentar a conversa que teve com eles. – Só precisava saber se estavam bem. Sinto-me responsável por eles... – Ela fez um gesto afirmativo. – Eles não precisam da minha ajuda no momento, ou não querem... Sabe, eles cresceram... Confio neles!

- Que bom! Eu também! – Ela falou depois um suspiro. – Mas se você não tá com fome, eu estou faminta... Será que já é por causa do bebê? – Passou a mão pelo ventre liso e ele imitou o gesto dela.

- Eu acho que sim... Mas, assim como você, não sei muito sobre isso! – Falou alisando delicadamente a barriga dela. – Dora... Eu estou feliz com o bebê, o que falei antes, foi impensado, foi... Não sei explicar, acho que fiquei com medo. – Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Sabe, Tiago me falou a respeito dos sentimentos confusos dele quando Lilian ficou grávida, acho que agora entendo melhor!

- Tá sendo confuso para mim também... Mas se você ficar comigo, eu acho que consigo passar por tudo isso sem problemas... – O sorriso dela foi sincero e tranquilizante para o coração de ambos. – Mas agora eu estou faminta mesmo...

Ele se levantou e junto dela foram para a cozinha...

N/A: Bom, pessoal quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo, que comentaram... Espero que estejam gostando... Aqui está o segundo capítulo para vocês, o próximo semana que vem... Um beijo especial para a Igorsambora, Anggie (que bom que tá lendo, a próxima será Lily e Tiago) e Mery Tonks, continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível!

Daiana


	4. Chapter 4

**Por Teddy **

Olhou-se no espelho. Não era a mulher mais bonita no momento. Pelo menos não se sentia. Seus pés estavam inchados, a barriga parecia que ia explodir a qualquer hora, seu rosto demonstrava as noites mal dormidas. Seu cabelo estava na cor natural, castanho. Sabia que ele gostava, então os deixa assim, também não estava disposta a mudanças de cor...

Vestiu um pijama confortável, na verdade era o único que servia. Havia abandonado há um bom tempo as camisolas sensuais que gostava de usar. Lembrou com uma certa nostalgia que havia ido com Gina ao Beco Diagonal comprar algumas peças intimas uns dias antes do casamento.

"- Gina... Uma camisola sensual sempre quebra a resistência de qualquer homem..." – Gina havia dado um sorriso triste. Sabia bem porque, Harry. Esse menino às vezes era tão parecido com Remo. Sempre se negando e achando que não era certo ser feliz, querendo proteger a todos... E ele era só um menino e já havia passado por tanto sofrimento nessa vida.

O bebê em sua barriga chutou, fazendo a trazer a realidade novamente. Mas ainda pensava em Harry, em Gina... Tinha que achar um jeito de junta-los novamente. O bebê chutou de novo, como se chamasse a sua atenção.

- Ei... Mamãe tá aqui! – Preferiu não saber o sexo do bebê, mas sua intuição dizia que era um menino. Um menino! Como seria ser mãe de um menino, ou melhor, como seria ser mãe? Será que iria dar conta? Seria uma boa mãe? Ultimamente pensava muito nisso... Tinha uma preocupação infundada, uma angústia, um medo terrível de não ver seu filho crescer...

Tratou de afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça e se deitou na cama. Remo logo entrou no quarto, tinha as feições preocupadas. Ele andava sempre assim...

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou só para ter um motivo para conversar. – Seu filho não para de me chutar! – Acariciou a barriga e percebeu que ele suavizou as feições, sempre que falavam do filho, Remo relaxava.

- Sim... Ele ou ela devem ter puxado a mãe! – Ele falou deitando do seu lado e acariciado a sua barriga. – Dora... Precisamos decidir o nome dele ou dela!

- Sim... Precisamos, mas ainda temos tempo, não consigo pensar em nenhum para menina.. – Deu uma pausa e continuou. - Alguma noticia do Harry, Rony e Hermione? – Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Harry.

- Não... Nada! Mas sei que não estão mais no Largo Grimmauld... – Ele falou e acomodou mais alguns travesseiros em suas costas. – Quanto ao nome do bebê... Você gostaria de algum em especial?

- Se for um menino... Se você não se importar, gostaria que tivesse o nome do meu pai! – Uma lágrima escorreu, ela limpou rapidamente. – São os hormônios!

- Ted... É um lindo nome! – Falou beijando seus cabelos, sabia que as lágrimas não eram só culpa dos hormônios. – Gosta de Ted? Se você for um menino é claro! – Falou dirigindo-se a barriga saliente dela.

O bebê deu outro chute no ventre da mãe, como se dissesse que gostava do nome.

- Ted Remo Lupin! Eu gosto! – Ela se aninhou no peito do marido. – Remo... Tem falado com os Weasley's? Gina está bem depois do que aconteceu na escola?

- Na medida do possível, estão todos bem, Dora... – Ele sabia onde ela queria chegar. – Harry se afastou dela somente pensando no seu bem... É isso que fazemos quando amamos!

- Não, é isso que fazem quando são idiotas! – Rolou os olhos para cima - Harry andou convivendo demais com você! – Falou usando um tom divertido.

- Ele herdou isso do pai! Tiago sempre fez tudo para proteger Lilian... E, eu acho que aprendi isso com o Tiago... Só queremos o bem de quem amamos! – Ele beijou novamente sua testa e repousou a mão na barriga dela, percebendo que o bebê se movia mais uma vez.

- Ei... Tive uma idéia! – Falou sorrindo. – Já sei como vamos unir Harry e Gina. Porque depois que tudo isso terminar, pois um dia vai terminar... Vou dar um motivo para eles terem que se ver!

- Dora... Se eles tiverem que ficar juntos ficarão... Acho que não devemos interferir muito! - Remo fez uma careta de surpresa e se preparou para ouvir o que sua linda esposa estava pensando.

- Vamos convidar Harry e Gina para serem padrinhos do nosso filho! – Ela falou satisfeita com a sua própria ideia.

- Hum... Padrinhos do bebê! – Remo sorriu, era uma excelente ideia. – Eu gosto! Mas será que eles vão gostar?

- Hum... Você fala para o Harry e eu para a Gina... E na hora eles descobrem! Simples não! Eles não iriam negar isso para nós! – Falou decidida. – Uma criança deve sempre unir um casal! Não é verdade?

- Ok! Se você diz... Mas nem sempre é tão romântico assim! – Ele falou, mas como sabia que ela estava sensível, achou melhor não questionar. – Falarei com o Harry, assim que for possível e você com Gina... Mas agora tá na hora de descansar!

- Se seu filho me deixar né! Ele tá mexendo tanto e eu não consigo achar uma posição para dormir com essa barriga, ontem dormi sentada naquela poltrona! – Reclamou.

- São só mais algumas semanas... – Tentou conformá-la. – E depois, as mães esquecem-se de tudo que passaram quando estão com seus bebês no colo...

Ela confirmou com um gesto afirmativo e se aconchegou mais no seu peito. Fechando os olhos...

*******

Caminhava lentamente pelo corredor da casa dos pais. Remo a convenceu que era a melhor opção no momento. Sua mãe não poderia ficar sozinha, não depois do que houve com o pai. O bebê já estava para nascer e ela iria precisar de ajuda.

Mas sabia que na verdade ele queria protegê-la. Ela e o bebê. Viu Comensais perto do apartamento onde moravam, Remo não havia confirmado nada, mas ela sabia muito bem o que havia visto.

Como se entendesse os temores da mãe, seu bebê mexeu. Ela sorriu e acariciou a barriga e continuou em direção ao velho escritório do pai. Agora, Remo passava uma boa parte do dia ali, quando estava em casa. Reparou que nos últimos dias ele havia saído pouco, estava sempre perguntando se ela estava bem, cochichava com sua mãe e quando ela chegava mudava de assunto.

Era como se estivessem evitando falar da guerra perto dela, não a queriam nervosa. Pela suas contas o bebê nasceria daqui duas ou três semanas. Sua mãe havia preparado um berço para ele, o enxoval tinha peças coloridas, mas intuitivamente, ela optou por muitas em tom de azul.

Sentiu uma pontada. Mas não deu bola. Era a terceira que sentia naquela tarde. Era uma dorzinha incomoda, mas preferiu não comentar nada, nem com a mãe e muitos menos com Remo. Ficariam preocupados a toa.

- Não sei por que você ainda lê essa porcaria? – Falou irritada quando viu que Remo lia o Profeta Diário.

- Infelizmente, ainda é uma fonte de informação! – Remo deu um longo suspiro. – Voldemort está cada vez mais poderoso...

- Mamãe tá terminando o jantar... – Ignorou o que o marido falou, não costumava fazer isso, mas no momento só queria pensar no seu filho. – Ela tá tão empolgada com o enxoval do bebê!

Remo se levantou e colocou as mãos em seu ombro. Sabe bem o que se passa naquela cabecinha. Ela sofre muito por causa do pai, sofre por não estar na ativa e sofre mais ainda por causa do bebê. Ele percebeu que toda vez que ela dorme tem pesadelos, acorda chamando pelo filho, mas depois de acalmá-la ela não dorme de novo e ele tem medo de perguntar sobre o pesadelo, para não fazê-la reviver os momentos ruins.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu prometo! – Beijou de leve seus lábios e foram jantar.

O jantar transcorreu em silêncio. Ninfadora comeu pouco, as pontadas continuavam, cada vez mais próximas e mais fortes. Talvez, estivesse na hora que falar com o marido e a mãe.

- Ai! – Dessa vez não conseguiu segurar o gemido de dor. A pontada foi tão forte, que se não estivesse sentada teria se curvado de dor.

- Dora! – Remo já estava de pé ao seu lado. – Algum problema?

- Estou sentido umas pontadas... – Falou com dificuldade, pois novamente sentia outra pontada, a mais forte de todas até agora. – Ai!

- Dora! O bebê!

- Não, ainda faltam três semanas! – Remo a ajudou a levantar, talvez caminhando a dor passasse. – Não é mamãe, ainda não pode ser?

- Dora, minha filha, pode ser sim! – Andromeda falou calmamente. – Com tudo que vem acontecendo... É bem provável que meu neto esteja querendo nascer!

Sentiu outra pontada, mas forte que as outras, sua barriga contraiu, sentiu uma pressão como se a empurrassem para baixo. Remo segurou sua mão. Sim, seu filho iria nascer. Respirou fundo, tentando suportar a dor que sentia sem gritar.

- Há quanto tempo está sentido dor Dora? – A mãe perguntou.

- Já faz tempo, mas achei que não era nada... – De repente sente um líquido escorrer por suas pernas. – Mãe...

- A bolsa estourou... Vamos para o quarto! Vai dar tudo certo. – Andrômeda tomou o controle da situação. – Remo! Ajude ela ir para o quarto!

- Não é melhor le... Levá-la para o St Mungus? – Ele falou branco.

- Eu sei o que fazer, não é necessário... – Andrômeda baixou o tom de voz. – Depois pode ser arriscado! Vamos logo... Que esse menino tá apressado!

******

Então era aquela coisinha que estava dentro dela. Olhava encantada para o seu filho embrulhado em uma manta azul no seu lado na cama.

Remo cochilava na poltrona ao lado da cama. O parto foi rápido e fácil. Sua mãe disse que foi melhor assim, o que ela não concordava muito. As dores que sentiu foram indescritíveis, parecia que queriam rasgá-la! Tudo durou aproximadamente duas horas, muito tempo ela pensou! Mas finalmente ouviu o choro alto e forte de seu filho.

- Teddy! – Olhou novamente para menino que bocejava, tentava identificar traços de Remo nele.

- Ei... – Remo se aproximou da cama e ficou olhando para o Teddy, pegou a sua mãozinha e ele segurou com força seu dedo. – Ele é mais parecido com você sabia.

- Acho que ele tem os seus olhos, sua boca, seu nariz... – Falou rindo.

- Olha o cabelo dele era preto e agora já ta ruivo! – Remo exclamou. – Preciso contar que ele nasceu... Vou até a casa de Gui! Volto logo!

- Vai sim... Avisa a todos! – Remo beijou seus cabelos e a testa do filho. – Coloque- o no berço para mim... Acho que preciso dormir um pouco.

Ele pegou um pouco sem jeito o filho e o colocou no bercinho. Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela e saiu do quarto.

Ela deu um sorriso bobo e se acomodou na cama. Estava cansada, mas estava feliz. Muito feliz...

****************************************************************************************************

N/B: Que momento mais lindo! Um casal (bem explorado nos livros, e pouquíssimo explorado nas telas – bom, mas depois do beijo "empamonhado" do meu shipper preferido, o que dizer das telas?) que desperta um carinho imenso... Pela dificuldade de entenderem-se, pelo senso de mártir e resignação de Remo, pelo fim trágico e mais um órfão no mundo mágico. Amei o momento e a forma de você nos contar essa história, Day. A parte triste, todos nós conhecemos.... A parte doce, só você poderia nos contar com tanta propriedade! Beijos a todos, Alessandra.

N/A: Gente… chegou ao fim! Espero que tenham gostado... Agradeço a todos que leram, aos que comentaram... E aguardo vocês no próximo projeto de short fic que estou alinhavando... BEIJOS!!!! MUITO OBRIGADO!!!!


End file.
